1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to the transport of objects, especially inflatable, semi-rigid, and rigid rafts on conveyers, using hook and loop materials affixed to the objects and to the conveyer, to releasably secure the objects to the conveyer while being transported by it, the objects being released at the end of the transport, and the cycle repeated.
2. Background
In certain types of water rides used in amusement parks, water parks, etc., rafts are passed through flumes, carrying passengers, and the rafts returned to the top of the flume for repeating the cycle. The rafts may be of different materials, and of different shapes, sizes, and capacities. They may be inflatable, semi-rigid, or rigid. A persistent problem has been finding satisfactory solutions to the return transport of the rafts, especially in the case of steep inclinations. Problems will vary from case to case, and almost all rides are custom built and adapted, e.g. to local conditions of terrain, space availability, a.o., in addition to the type of rafts used. Current methods of securing the rafts to conveyers involve the use of fasteners of different types such as hooks, pegs, etc., fixed to the conveying element: belt, chain, or other, plus a latching part, holes, rings, or other recesses in or on the rafts. These systems require very accurate guidance of the rafts and also present a certain security risk to personnel, since the fasteners can get caught in clothing, etc. They are often relatively labor intensive.
The present invention uses hook and loop materials to achieve temporary, releasable adhesion between the rafts and the conveyer belt or chain. This solution eliminates several of the previous problems. It makes it possible to transport rafts on very steep conveyers, which has hitherto not been feasible. It reduces safety risks in that there are no protruding parts. It greatly facilitates operation, since the rafts do not have to be precisely positioned to match up latching elements. Because of this feature, it is easy to obtain automatic operation at both ends of the conveyer, with little supervision and labor requirement.